


Pet Names

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [23]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Ransom Drysdale, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jewelry, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Ransom Drysdale has a surprising list of pet names, each one means something different.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'pet names'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Ransom Drysdale is that pretty, rich boy who I'd roll my eyes at and sass... before promptly jumping into bed with. I thought he would be a surprising twist for this otherwise sweet prompt!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

**_Princess._ ** Ransom is sweet. There’s little doubt about his fondness to spoil you. Even less about his fondness to spend Harlan’s money. No harm in being the excuse for his penchant of throwing away money in extravagance.

“Diamond earrings. Wear them for me, princess.”

The words roll off his tongue so smoothly. A command, not a request. Your heart hammers, a harmony of arousal and excitement. Your fingers are already obeying, eager to pin the diamonds in place. Yet your eyes never leave Ransom. 

Ransom. A handsome name for a handsome man. A voice so velvety and low in baritone. An air of mystery about him, one you can never ignore. It suits him, with his blue eyes that you find yourself lost in, and a jaw you’re certain is carved from marble. You’re drawn to him, a moth to a flame and you’re left scorching.

“ _ Just _ the earrings, princess.”

And you find yourself naked, wearing only a pair of diamond earrings. Ransom sits in his armchair. A steely gaze that’s heated and intense. Silence filled with the crackle of an electric energy A flash of desire darkens his eyes a fraction. And he beckons you closer.

**_Doll_ ** . Ransom wants control, dominance. Submission is what he craves from you. Word laced with permission he seeks, a silent question you answer with wilful obedience.

“You are a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he murmurs, thumb ghosting over your collarbone. “Beautiful, so  _ beautiful _ . Won’t you be a good little doll for me?”

“Yes, Ransom.”

You mewl as his hands curve around your hips, sinking you down his hard length and your moan echoes through the study. Oh, he feels so  _ good _ . Trembling fingers find his chest. Marvel at strong muscles under a soft sweater. Slight hesitancy, your fingers tentatively pause at his stomach. Short breaths at how his muscles twitch when you feel him throb.

Ransom does nothing but read his paper. He’s buried so deep, surely he can feel how your walls clench around him. Breathless. You so desperately want him to make you come. A whimper. A whine. You’re so aroused you can’t see straight. The fleeting thought that Harlan could walk in at any moment. Ransom must think the same. An impish smirk tugs at the corners of his lips when a voice calls your name.

**_Kitten_ ** . Ransom is rough. Possessive. Demanding of pleasure that suits him.

The obscene sound of him fucking you. Harlan’s voice rises in decibels. Pleasure ebbs in as you rock your hips. Ransom merely smirks, pinches harshly at your nipples and you bite back a moan. You’re so close, wrapped in heady want and he slams you down on his cock bruisingly.

“You’re fucking mine, kitten. Show me.”

Words that tip you over the edge. Walls fluttering around Ransom’s cock and he growls lowly, spilling into you just as Harlan’s footsteps carry on past. You sigh in relief.

**_Sweetheart_ ** . Ransom is pleased. 

“God, you’re perfect, sweetheart.”

“Now it’s my turn with you,  **_handsome_ ** .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
